


Pumpkins and Fall

by DivergentMage



Series: H.I.V.E. Drabbles and Ficlets [2]
Category: H.I.V.E. Series - Mark Walden
Genre: Crack, Fantober 2020, Gen, Oh no Otto, One-Shot, Otto and Shelby are Best Friends, Pranks, but just a bit, no beta we die like crewmates, this plot bunny ran away from me, very short, you better run
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26756803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivergentMage/pseuds/DivergentMage
Summary: Otto is bored and Shelby has ideas. Shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Otto Malpense & Shelby Trinity
Series: H.I.V.E. Drabbles and Ficlets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929211
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	Pumpkins and Fall

Otto sighed. Unhappily. It was already half the year and nothing interesting had happened yet. Mind you, Shelby had already blown up the common room once trying to set off fireworks, but that was _months_ ago. In short, Otto was bored. But not for long. Shelby had just sauntered into the room, and was coming over to him. She dropped a calendar in his lap. “Look!”

“I already know what the date is, thank you very much,” Otto deadpanned. “So what is it?”

“It’s the first day of fall!” Shelby exclaimed.

“Yes, and?” Shelby rolled her eyes. For an apparent genius, he was getting the point rather slowly.

“ _Fall,”_ She said exaggeratedly, “equals _pumpkins!”_

Otto started smirking. “Are you suggesting a prank?”

She sighed. _Finally._ “Well, let the records show that you were the one who said it, not me.”

“So what do you suggest?” 

“So you know how Halloween is coming up soon right?” Shelby started. “Or do you British not celebrate that?” She snarked. 

“Hey!” He cried indignantly. “Of course we do!”

“So the plan is…

* * *

The next morning Nero woke up with a headache and the feeling that something, somewhere, was going wrong. He stepped out the door and heard a very distinct squish. He looked down. His shoes were now covered in pumpkin guts. Nero blinked several times, then noticed that the entire hallway was lined with jack o’lanterns. And they were all staring at him. He rubbed his eyes and slammed the door. “It’s Malpense, it has to be.” With that thought, he took an aspirin.

Elsewhere, Otto suddenly felt a feeling of deep foreboding as Shelby giggled beside him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there my guys and gals and nonbinary pals, I wrote this at the last minute for Fantober 2020 and the prompt was first day of fall. I think I've done it! Please leave comments and/or kudos. Every bit means something to me!


End file.
